


Complications

by JennyTylerSmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyTylerSmith/pseuds/JennyTylerSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler is on the run from her obsessive abusive ex Harold Saxon. As a last resort, Rose joins an all boys boarding school disguised as a boy, knowing it’s the last place anyone will look to find her. Things go pear shaped when Rose starts to fall for her teacher John Smith, who thinks she is a girl!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mildly inspired by the movie ‘She’s the Man’ and Shakespeare's 'Twelfth Night' but Doctor Who style. If you haven’t watched the movie, I recommend it because it is hilarious and Channing Tatum is in it. The play is hilarious as well.

Prologue

“This is insane Rose,” said Mickey Smith, being the only voice of reason at this insane situation.

He was wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans. His eyes were wide and his face held the expression of horror as he glanced at his friend. 

“Do you think I don’t know that…” spoke out Rose as she turned around to look at him. 

She wore navy blue trousers, teal blue shirt, black tie and navy blue jacket. The ensemble was her new uniform for the boarding school she had turned heaven and earth to get into. The only thing that looked out of order was her hair. Her beautiful, waist-length blonde hair had been tucked underneath the short blond wig she currently had on her head. There also wasn’t an inch of make left on her face. And Rose loved her make, a lot.

“Why are you doing this? There must be another way, Rose!” Mickey tried talking sense into her again.

Rose turned to look at him adamantly.

“You think I haven’t tried any other way, Mickey?” her voice was cold now, no humour left. At this Mickey’s eyes softened and he looked at her sympathetically.

“Rose…” he trailed but Rose turned towards the mirror to look at herself again.

“Besides in a way I should be chuffed, I mean I actually got the scholarship to get Merchant Loup, it’s a well known boarding school. When I applied I didn’t think I would actually get it…” Rose trailed.

“It’s a boys boarding school Rose!” Mickey shouted, hoping that if he raised his voice than he might talk some sense into her. But the stubborn gleam in her eyes showed that she wouldn’t back down.

 

To say that Rose was desperate would be an understatement. But this was her last resort and she had no other way. No other way she could think of anyway. One year ago Rose met Harold Saxon and started dating him. He had charming smile and had blond hair. At first things had been going well. They had romantic dinners and were doing the whole shebang. But then few months ago things started to change. He started to become a bit controlling. He wanted to know every second of the day where she was and what she was doing. That hadn’t rung her warning bells then. She just thought he was being too considerate and protective. But then he started to take it to the next level, getting furious when Rose wouldn’t reply to his texts. His antics had annoyed Rose, a lot. She did not want someone controlling her life. She disliked it when her mother tried to do it but the fact that her boyfriend was doing it had pissed her off. So she broke up with him and assumed that was the end of it. God how she had wished that had been the end of it. It was anything but. 

Weeks after she broke up with him, he followed her everywhere, including to her school as well. She saw him sometimes walking around her apartment block. She still hadn’t told her mother yet though. She had assumed that it was simply coincidences. It had been wishful thinking. But then one night, when she was returning after a friendly meal with Mickey, Harold confronted her. The confrontation had ended up with her falling down the stairs. Luckily she wasn’t fatally hurt but that was enough to scar Rose emotionally. She could not believe that a man she had dated could turn into something like that. 

After that she became cautious, extremely cautious. She started to fear for her life. Mickey and her mother had insistent to file a complaint against him with the police but Rose knew very well that it wouldn’t work. Harold was rich, filthy rich. He was the sole heir of Toclafane Industries and he had connections. Her word against him wouldn’t last. All Rose wanted now was peace.

So in a moment of insanity she had applied for a scholarship in the boarding school, Merchant Loup. An all boys boarding school. The shocking part was that she actually got accepted. Not as Rose Tyler but as Ross Wolf.

It was only after she got her acceptance did this half baked plan start to become full. She decided to attend Merchant Loup in disguise. That way Harold wouldn’t recognise her at all. 

“Rose, how the hell is this going to get him off your back? So you are in disguise, you won’t be in disguise for the rest of your life! Are you honestly going to go through with this?” Mickey’s voice broke through her trance and she looked at him.

“Maybe if he doesn’t see me for few months then he will give up on me and move on.”

 

“You know that’s not true. He won’t back down otherwise he would have by now. This is useless.”

“But it’s the only way I see now Mickey. Now, will you just help me pack and teach me how to act like a guy, I don’t want to be caught.”

Mickey stared at her intently. After few minutes he sighed and shook his head.

“God, you are going to regret this, Rose.”

“It’s Ross for now.”


End file.
